Dance with the Teletubbies (Teletubbies x Larva special)
Dance with the Teletubbies is the 2nd video of Teletubbies x Larva special and first aired on June 25, 2017. Chapter/Segment *The Stamping and Stepping Dance (Extended Version) (from Lar-vengers and the UK episode Piglets) (except for the UK and foreign video) *Marching Down and Up the Hill (from Out of Body and the UK episode My Mum's Keyboard) *TV Event - Larva Season 1: Dancing in the Rain (Laa-Laa is the chosen) (instead of Larette Tap Dancing TV event with Tinky Winky) *The Walking Dance (Extended Version) (from Hide & Seek (V2) and the UK episode Cat's Night Out) (except for the UK and foreign video) *The Teletubbies Take Turns to Wears the Skirt (from Concert and the UK episode Numbers: 1 (Version 1)) *The Running Away Dance (Extended Version) (from Roulette and the US episode Orange Picking) (except for the UK and foreign video) *Teletubbies Dances Inbetween the Tree (from Flood (V1.1) and the UK episode Feeding the Chickens) *Magical Event - The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear (2 times) (from Mosquito and the UK episode Painting with Hands and Feet) *The Follow the Leader Dance *The Round and Round Dance (Extended Version) (except for the UK and foreign video) *Seeing the Cloud (from Aquarium and the UK episode Playing in the Rain) *The Splashing Dance *Trit Trot (from Bee (Pt.1) and the UK episode Emily and the Trap) *The Falling Down Dance *The Teletubbies Say "Eh Oh!" (from Cocoon (V1.1) and the UK episode Photo Faces) *The Tip Toe Dance (Extended Version) (from Cement (V2) and the US episode Statues) (except for the UK and foreign video) *Jumping for Fun (from Frog (V1) and the UK episode Jumping) *TV Event - Larva Season 2: Foolish Mushroom (Dipsy is the chosen) (instead of Children Dancing TV event, but without title card) *The Jumping Dance (Original Extended Version) Trivia *This is the only video has an extended version of the dances (except for the other dances are The Stamping and Stepping Dance, The Walking Dance, The Round and Round Dance, and The Tip Toe Dance from both the UK and foreign video). *Before each dance the Narrator states the name of each dance. *In between some of the dances, the flowers comment on the dancing. *When the Windmill spins for the second Larva TV event, the TV Event Music doesn't play, instead the Windmill just keeps whooshing. *The second Larva TV event featuring Larva and friends eating the mushroom stupid in the house from Larva Season 2 (but without English title card) was exclusively on this video and never appeared episode. *This is the first video to feature Simon Shelton as Tinky Winky (He played him in the Follow the Leader Dance) *Po was the boo shouter. *Tinky Winky was the missing teletubby. Category:Teletubbies x Larva Specials Category:Teletubbies Episodes as Tinky Winky the missing teletubby Category:Teletubbies Episodes that Laa Laa have the TV transmission Category:Teletubbies Episodes that Dipsy have the TV transmission Category:Teletubbies Episodes as Po the boo shouter Category:Teletubbies Episodes with The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear Category:Teletubbies Episodes with The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear dancing twice Category:Teletubbies Episodes with The Stamping and Stepping Dance Category:Teletubbies Episodes with The Walking Dance Category:Teletubbies Episodes with The Running Away Dance Category:Teletubbies Episodes with The Follow the Leader Dance Category:Teletubbies Episodes with The Round and Round Dance Category:Teletubbies Episodes with The Splashing Dance Category:Teletubbies Episodes with The Falling Down Dance Category:Teletubbies Episodes with The Tip Toe Dance Category:Teletubbies Episodes with The Jumping Dance (Original Version) Category:Teletubbies Episodes with the extended version of the dances